There are a wide variety of different types of equipment including forestry equipment, construction equipment, and agricultural equipment. These types of equipment often have many different mechanisms that can be controlled, at least to some extent, by an operator. Some of these mechanisms include mechanisms that are mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and electromechanical, among others.
These types of equipment also have sensors for communicating sensor information. The sensor information is often used in a reactive way, so machines might experience difficulty when attempting to avoid hazardous conditions at a worksite.
These types of machines often operate in relatively rugged physical terrain. They can operate on relatively steep grades, where the surface is uneven or has obstacles, such as tree stumps or rocks. Thus, some machine can become unstable end even tip over or roll. The vast number of unique combinations of control over the different mechanisms also presents many challenges when trying to enhance machine stability.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.